Goodbye Summer
by oashits
Summary: Their feelings didn't meet the summer breeze. ( namjoon x hoseok )


Goodbye Summer

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : namseok (lagi). AU!Schoollife

.

.

.

Inspired by

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang membereskan barang-barang di kamarnya yg berserakan. Lusa nanti (bertepatan dengan pergantian musim dari musim panas ke musim gugur) dia akan ikut bersama kakaknya pindah ke jepang. Kakaknya, Jung Daehyun, akan bekerja disana, sementara Hoseok akan tinggal bersama kakaknya dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Awalnya Hoseok menolak tawaran orang-tuanya yg memperbolehkannya ikut sang kakak menetap di negeri orang, tapi karena bujukan halus kakaknya dengan alasan dia akan kesepian disana, akhirnya Hoseok putuskan untuk ikut.

Beberapa box komik dan album foto di pojok kamarnya itu pun dia acak-acak, sekedar memilih mana yg mau dia bawa ke Jepang nanti. Satu, dua, tiga, sampai sekitar delapan belas komik yg akan dia bawa nanti dia pisahkan dari tumpukan komik lama yg sudah mulai usang, namun masih terlihat bagus. Lalu berpindah ke box album foto, di dalamnya terdapat sekitar 6 album foto besar yg dia koleksi. Satu, album fotonya bersama keluarga. Dua, album fotonya bersama Yoongi, sahabat karibnya. Lalu tiga, album foto semasa sekolah tingkat akhir. Ada rasa kangen di dada Hoseok saat melihat cover album yg didominasi warna biru pastel dan putih itu. Maka dia putuskan untuk membukanya sejenak.

Hoseok tersenyum saat dibukanya halaman pertama album foto itu, fotonya bersama sang wali kelas dan semua teman sekelasnya tercetak memenuhi halaman pertama. Kenangan yg indah, batinnya. Lalu Hoseok membuka halaman kedua, terdapat foto sang kepala sekolah dan juga guru-guru. Hoseok menunjuk foto salah satu gurunya, yg berwajah tampan hanya saja terlihat sangar.

"Astaga, aku enggak nyangka Yongguk-seonsangnim yg bakal jadi kakak iparku, haha." Hoseok tertawa. Ya, kakaknya berpacaran dengan guru fisika di sekolahnya yg bernama Bang Yongguk. Hoseok tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana Daehyun bisa bertemu dengan gurunya itu. Dan sebentar lagi, mereka akan menikah, di Jepang nanti, tepatnya. Hoseok membalik halaman buku itu lagi. Dan disitu ada fotonya bersama Yoongi sedang berangkulan bersama. 'Troublemakers' begitu caption dibawah fotonya.

"Sebandel itukah kami? Hahaha." Hoseok tertawa sendiri lagi.

Di halaman kelima, ada fotonya bersama teman sekelasnya. Seperti dia bersama Jongin dan Sehun, dia bersama Hyeri dan Kaeun, lalu banyak lagi. Tapi fokusnya terhenti pada salah satu foto dimana 2 orang saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi wajah yg sangat lucu. Itu adalah foto dirinya bersama…

Kim Namjoon.

_**.**_

_**I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls.**_

_**I don't know why it was so funny even when we were being punished.**_

_**After that day, we always stuck together like astro twins.**_

_**You were me and I was you.**_

"_Yah! Namjoon! Pulang sekolah nanti temenin aku ke café ya!" teriakan Hoseok dari bangku penonton menggema di dalam hall olahraga yg masih ramai itu. _

_Ya, kelas mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga, dan kali ini Gikwang (si guru olahraga) memilih membuat pertandingan basket sebagai subjek. Pertandingan sudah berakhir, antara tim merah dan tim biru. Dan dimenangkan oleh tim merah yg mana di dalamnya terdapat Namjoon yg bermain sebagai pemain inti._

"_Tenang aja, nanti kutraktir!" Namjoon balas berteriak pada Hoseok, tanpa menyadari di sampingnya Gikwang dengan tatapan marah mengawasi mereka._

"_Namjoon, Hoseok! Kesini!" Gikwang berteriak pada mereka berdua._

_Hall sudah mulai sepi, kini hanya tersisa mereka bertiga._

"_Kalian ngapain teriak seperti itu! Berisik tahu! Pokoknya, sebagai hukuman, kalian harus bereskan semua sampah yg masih berceceran di bangku penonton. SE-CE-PAT-NYA." Ucap Gikwang dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir._

_Namjoon dan Hoseok saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa keras._

"_Apa yg kalian tertawakan?! Cepat kerjakan!" Gikwang menyikut lengan keduanya lalu pergi keluar hall._

_Namjoon dan Hoseok masih terus tertawa, entah menertawakan apa, sampai perut mereka sakit._

_._

_Keesokan harinya di kelas, Namjoon dan Hoseok semakin dekat. Hoseok yg baru datang langsung menghampiri Namjoon yg duduk di pojok belakang kelas, lalu menyapanya. Seperti kembar, bahkan Yoongi sedikit cemburu karena Hoseok –sahabatnya- terlalu dekat dengan Namjoon._

"_Hoseok, sahabatmu itu aku atau Namjoon, sih?" Yoongi membentuk pout kecil di bibirnya sesaat setelah Hoseok duduk di sebelahnya (Hoseok dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di barisan depan)._

"_Kamu cemburu sama Namjoon, hyung? Hahaha, astaga." Hoseok mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas._

"_Ish. Kurasa kalian lebih cocok jadi pasangan dibanding sekedar berteman." Celetuk Yoongi sembari mengelus-elus pipinya._

"_Eum, tidak." Senyum terlukis di pipi Hoseok._

_Meski sebenarnya Hoseok memang mengharapkan hal itu terjadi._

_**.**_

Hoseok sudah sampai di beberapa halaman terakhir. Matanya berair, entah karena apa. Banyak sekali fotonya hanya dengan Namjoon. Jujur saja, Hoseok memang menyimpan rasa lebih dari sekedar teman pada Namjoon. Hingga sampai di halaman berisi banyak foto kelulusan, tangannya mengusap salah satu foto di halaman itu, foto kelulusannya, bersama Namjoon.

_**.**_

_**We cried so much on the day before graduation.**_

_**But you held it in firmly.**_

_**Just like that hot summer when we couldn't say what we wanted, goodbye.**_

_Pesta kelulusan mereka berlangsung saat musim panas yg cerah. Semua orang bergembira dengan hasil belajar mereka, termasuk Yoongi dan Hoseok._

"_Selamat!" Yoongi memeluk Hoseok erat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya menangis haru, atas hasil belajar mereka yg memuaskan._

"_Kamu lulus dengan nilai yg hampir sempurna." Yoongi mengelap air matanya dengan tissue yg dia bawa di kantung celananya._

"_Ya hyung, kamu juga. Sayang kita masih dibawah Namjoon ya." Hoseok sekedar ingin mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi seseorang menahan tangannya._

"_Jangan pakai tangan kosong, nanti bakterinya bisa masuk ke matamu." Ucap seseorang itu sambil menghapus air mata Hoseok dengan sapu tangan berwarna hitam._

"_Namjoon!" Hoseok langsung menghambur memeluk orang itu._

"_Hey hey, aku gak bias nafas, nih!" ucap Namjoon._

"_Selamat atas nilaimu! Ohiya, kamu mau kuliah dimana nanti?" Tanya Hoseok setelah melepas pelukannya pada Namjoon._

"_hm, entahlah." Namjoon hanya merespon datar, lalu berjalan ke luar aula sekolah itu._

_Hoseok mengikuti Namjoon. Dan di dalam hatinya, Hoseok sangat berharap Namjoon akan mengutarakan perasaannya duluan, karena Hoseok terlalu takut._

"_Namjoon, ngapain disini? Pestanya sebentar lagi selesai, loh, nanti kamu ketinggalan momen." Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon._

"_Kamu aja masuk sana, aku butuh waktu sendiri." Dan Hoseok menuruti kata-kata Namjoon._

_Meskipun rasa kecewa tertera jelas di ekspresi wajahnya. Musim panas akan berakhir bersama perasaan yg tak terucapkan._

_**.**_

_**What do I say, we didn't have to play no games.**_

_**I should've took the chance, I should've ask for you to stay.**_

_**And it gets me down, the unsaid words that still remain.**_

_**The story ended without even starting.**_

Hoseok mengusap air matanya. Ya, kini rasa menyesal memenuhi dadanya. Harusnya dia ambil kesempatan itu selagi ada. Seharusnya dia tidak melepaskan Namjoon begitu saja. Hoseok merasa sangat kecewa, terutama pda dirinya sendiri yg terlalu takut mengutarakan perasaannya pada Namjoon. Dan kini Hoseok hanya bisa menyesali kisah mereka yg sudah berakhir bahkan tanpa ada awalnya.

_**.**_

_**Baby oh no.**_

_**I'm sorry that this is a monologue.**_

_**Oh, actually, I love you.**_

_**If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed,**_

_**I will hold you in my arms.**_

Hoseok menangis lagi.

'Kamu tahu rasaku Namjoon, kamu tahu itu.' Batin Hoseok.

"Andai saja dulu aku tidak setakut itu untuk mengungkapkan rasaku. Mungkin sekarang kita akan terus bersama…" dan setalah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Hoseok kembali menangis, dalam diam.

_**.**_

_**The friend label is a label that I got to hate.**_

_**The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory.**_

_**The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking memory.**_

_**I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye.**_

Hoseok menutup album foto itu. Lalu tangannya menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

'Aku benci hanya menjadi temanmu, Namjoon.' Batinnya masih terus berbicara.

'Perasaanku sudah tersimpan lama, dan sekarang akan terus jadi kenangan yg menyakitkan.'

'Semua foto itu menyakitkan, Namjoon.'

Hoseok mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya, lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

_To : Kim Namjoon_

_From : Jung Hoseok_

_Namjoon, kamu masih inget aku kan? Aku Hoseok, teman sekelas kamu dulu. Gimana kabarmu? Hehe aku kangen nih. Oh iya, lusa aku pergi ke Jepang. Doain aku ya. Bye Namjoon, dan terima kasih untuk semua kenangan indah selama di Seoul :)_

"Maaf. Selamat tinggal, musim panas."

End.

_**.**_

WAAAAAA saya gak nepatin janji bikin ff dengan konsep dari lagu B.A.P – Where are you, what are you doing?. MAAFIN SAYA YA READERS T-T tapi sebagai permintaan maafnya saya ganti konsep lagunya jadi f(x) ft. D.O – Goodbye Summer. Btw ini bukan sequel dari unpredictable ya, bukan loh bukan. Ff ini proses pembuatannya ≤2 jam, sistem kebut bgt ya, jadi maaf kalau jelek bgt TT-TT ohiya jangan lupa review dan baca ff saya yg lainnya ya! Thanks sudah mampir hehe, a bunch of love for ya!

Xoxo, mcburgers.


End file.
